


i know what i'm about

by gottagofast



Series: bellarke au [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bellamy is unfortunately bad at his job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottagofast/pseuds/gottagofast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What? Worried you won’t get enough bang for your buck?”</p><p>The line is silent for a minute before Clarke almost busts a gut laughing. “What?” he demands indignantly through the phone. “That’s like, my best line!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know what i'm about

**Author's Note:**

> _from tumblr prompt 'person a calls a phone sex hotline and person b answers'_

“So, like… how does this work, generally?”

On the other end someone laughs, low and gruff and it tugs a reluctant smile from Clarke. At least he has a sense of humour about it.

“Well, hello to you too.”

He’s got a deep voice, and Clarke probably could’ve predicted a phone sex operator would be nice to listen to, their livelihood depending in it and all, but she’d made the rookie mistake of assuming she’d be immune to any _Pretty Woman_ style pitfalls. Clarke could enjoy her fantasies all she wanted, she’d told herself sternly into a mirror, but she wouldn’t let herself actually fall for it.

“Um, hi,” she gets out.

Unless of course he has a voice that makes you wish he’d never stop talking,

“You’ve never done this before?” he guesses.

“No, but don’t go easy on me.” she adds hurriedly.

“Why? Worried you won’t get enough bang for your buck?”

The line is silent for a minute before Clarke almost busts a gut laughing. “What?” he demands indignantly through the phone. “That’s like, my best line!”

“Good thing your job doesn’t demand you be funny.” she supplies and he grumbles something unintelligible

“So,” he says after a moment of companionable silence. “What are you wearing?”

For the second time in five minutes, completely against her will, Clarke loses it.

“I thought this was your job!” she manages in between fits of giggles.

“Usually the people on the other end of the line aren’t so cynical. It’s more _I need your dick, oh my god, don't stop_ .” he imitates in a ridiculous falsetto.

"You realize I have to say all of that now, at some point."

She can hear his smile. "Oh, yeah. Knowing you it'll be really smooth. I probably won't even notice in between you ragging on me and telling me how bad I am at my job. Next it'll be  _you're a failure as a son and brother, I want you inside of me."_

She can't help it, she laughs again.

She wasn't expecting this. Besides having the kind of voice phone sex lines were made to take advantage of, he was funny and oddly kind. Calmer now and slowly remembering why she’d called in the first place, Clarke conceded to her own desperate arousal. “How about this, I like your voice.” she admits, tugging on the hem of her neckline, running the tips of her fingers back and forth across her chest and circling closer and closer to the peaks of her nipples.

There’s a moment of silence, the sound of something shifting in the background and then his voice comes back clearer than before. “What about my voice?”

“It’s so deep, god I can - “ she finally pinches one nipple between two fingers and gasps. “ - I can feel your voice in my clit.”

“Tell me what you’re doing right now.” he says and like that some hazy curtain of lust seems to drop.

He builds the fantasy in her mind; her hands are his hands running up her stomach and over her chest, one finger in her mouth and two stroking up inside her. She’d writhing, on the verge of crying from arousal while he describes fucking her on her side, one nipple pinched between his fingers, his mouth on the junction of her neck, plunging his cock in and out of her while she shakes and comes apart around him.

“Tell me about my dick inside of you.” he says, and his voice is no longer relaxed, instead it’s strained and tight. She can hear his breathing, and if she could see him, she might say it sounded desperate.

As it is she moans incoherently into the phone lying on the bed beside her before she can choke out the words. “You’re thick and hard and heavy inside of me,” she gasps, “You fill me up and I can feel you in my stomach as you fuck me.”

“That’s so good baby, keep talking,” he purrs.

“Oh my god,” is all she can manage. “I’m so wet.”

“Bellamy,” he offers, voice terse. “My name is Bellamy.”

He can hear the smile in her voice when she counters. “Mine’s Clarke.”

“How wet are you Clarke?”

It continues like that for what feels like an eternity. She even manages to surprise herself at what comes out of her mouth. She’s not naive. A childhood of questioning her sexuality had led to a subscription to a variety of porn sites, charged to her very own adult credit card. She knows what she likes in bed. But the things she admits to Bellamy, fucking herself on her own fingers, listening to him coax them both up to a climax that leaves her shuddering for the rest of the night, would’ve had her blushing, shamefaced, in the light of day.

“Clarke,” he finally says, after a minute or two spent in silence.

“Yeah?”

“Next time you call, ask for me.” It sounds hesitant and uncertain, like he doesn’t trust what he’s saying. Somewhere in the back of her mind Clarke becomes determined to fuck that uncertainty out of him.

She just swears into the phone. “I’d be disappointed by anyone else,” she admits.

There’s a moment of silence where she thinks he might be smiling to himself. “Goodnight Clarke.”

“Goodnight Bellamy.”

She adds the number to her speed dial.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 in one day!!!??? bewildering// the title comes from the song operator by shiloh(??) it was on disney channel all the time when i was like, seven and its all i could think about while i was writing


End file.
